Tanggal Cantik
by Haruchi Nigiyama
Summary: Mengapa Sakura ingin sekali mendapatkan tangal cantik? Memang apa istimewanya? / "Err, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita putus dan besok kita jadian kembali? Mau ya Sasuke-kun, ya?" / SasuSaku always.


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tanggal Cantik © Haruchi Nigiyama**

**Warning: OOC, TYPO(s), dapat menyebabkan kantuk secara perlahan-lahan, jangan dibaca saat mata sudah mengantuk.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read.**

.

.

Hari ini sekolah tidak seperti biasanya. Hampir di setiap lorong terdengar obrolan-obrolan ringan dari murid-murid, entah itu murid perempuan maupun murid laki-laki.

Kalian pasti penasaran kan apa yang sedang mereka-mereka bicarakan, iya kan?

Sebenarnya hanya pembicaraan kecil, tentang tanggal cantik yang akan keluar besok hari.

Ya, besok adalah hari dimana tanggal, bulan, dan tahunnya akan terlihat sangat serasi. 12 Februari 2012.

Mungkin menurut kalian, itu hanya hal sepele, tapi tidak menurut para murid-murid disini. Karna tentu saja tanggal itu akan menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri untuk mereka yang mendapatkannya, ya... sedikit pamer atau membuat teman-temannya gigit jari itu menyenangkan bukan?

"Ah besok tanggal cantik ya? Pasti di sekolah ini besok akan banyak yang jadian, asik..." gurau Ino sambil meminum jus jeruknya.

"Memangnya kenapa Ino-_chan_?" tanya Hinata dengan tampang polosnya. Hinata hanya berpikir, aneh saja jika banyak yang jadian hanya sekedar adanya tanggal cantik.

"Ah kamu ini bagaimana, tentu saja banyak yang menantikan tanggal cantik. Tanggal cantik itu hanya keluar beberapa kali dalam setahun, sayang untuk dilewatkan, dan karna tanggal cantik itu juga kamu dan Naruto jadian kan?" gurau Ino sambil mencolek dagu Hinata, sementara korban dari kenakalan Ino hanya membuang muka –malu karena mukanya kini telah memerah.

Tenten hanya terkikik geli melihat Hinata yang bertingkah menggemaskan saat malu-malu seperti itu, sementara Sakura hanya mendengus kesal.

Bukan, bukan kesal karena dia sempat diabaikan –bahkan Sakura enggan untuk masuk dalam topik ini. Tapi Sakura kesal karena pembicaraan tentang tanggal cantik ini. Oh ayolah, para sahabatnya jadian di tanggal yang sangat cantik. Tenten jadian dengan Neji tanggal 08 September 2010. Hinata jadian dengan Naruto tanggal 11 Januari 2011. Ino dengan Sai tanggal 10 Oktober 2010. Sementara Ia dengan Sasuke jadian di tanggal yang sangat abstrak, 13 Maret 2010. Bahkan nomor 13 disana seperti nomor setan saja bagi Sakura.

Ah, nampaknya tidak ada satupun sahabatnya yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sakura. Sayang sekali.

**.**

**.**

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke panasaran. Jelas saja Sasuke bertanya seperti itu. Sejak tadi Sakura hanya berguman kesal sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Jelas itu membuat tanda tanya besar dikepala Sasuke.

"Tidak Sasuke_-kun_." jawab Sakura sambil menarik nafas panjang. Ia ragu menceritakan kepada kekasihnya tentang tanggal cantik itu apa tidak, karna pasti Sasuke tidak akan memberikan tanggapan yang _positif._

"Aku tidak suka kamu berbohong." Timpal Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ia jelas tau Sakuranya ini sedang berbohong, karena kebohongan itu terlihat jelas dimata cantik Sakura.

"Err.. sebenarnya ini tentang tanggal cantik. Aku hanya sedikit iri dengan Tenten, Ino, dan Hinata yang mendapatkan tanggal cantik di hari jadian mereka. Bukankah itu indah Sasuke_-kun_?"

"Lantas?" tanya Sasuke dengan kalem.

"Aku juga ingin mendapatkan tanggal cantik itu Sasukeee~" rengek Sakura manja sambil mengaitkan lengannya pada lengan Sasuke.

"Caranya?" tanya Sasuke (lagi) karna memang Ia tidak paham apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Sakura. Sementara Sakura hanya memainkan jarinya, agak ribet juga menjelaskan tentang ini pada Sasuke –Sakura takut perkataannya malah membuat Sasuke tidak enak. Harusnya Sasuke tau caranya, harusnya Sasuke paham kemana arah obrolanya. _'Padahal semua orang tau Uchiha memiliki otak yang jenius, tapi begitu saja Ia tidak paham.'_ Batin Sakura dalam hati.

"Err, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita putus dan besok kita jadian kembali? Mau ya Sasuke_-kun_, ya?" jawab Sakura dengan hati-hati.

Hening.

"Sasukeee~"

Masih hening.

"Ya, mau ya?"

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 det–

"Tidak."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Kalau kita putus sekarang, aku tidak yakin besok akan jadian kembali denganmu. Aku malas menyatakan cinta kedua kalinya pada orang yang sama."

"Serius? Ah Sasuke bohong nih.." Sakura terus saja memasang wajah memohon pada Sasuke. Ia memang benar-benar ingin tanggal cantik seperti teman-temannya. Sangat ingin.

"Uchiha tidak pernah berbohong." jawab Sasuke kalem, padahal di dalam hatinya Ia membatin _'tentu saja bohong, mana mungkin aku melepasmu.'_

Ehem. Jaga image mu Sasuke, jaga!

"Padahal, aku hanya ingin dapat tanggal cantik di hari jadian kita Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh di hadapan kekasihnya ini. "Aku hanya iri saja dengan orang yang mendapatkan tanggal cantik," Sakura kini memelankan suaranya, jauh lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. "Aku juga ingin dapat tanggal cantik itu."

Sasuke menghela napas. Kenapa kekasihnya ini begitu terobsesi tanggal cantik karena teman-temannya, padahal Sakura tidak pernah mempermasalahkan ini sebelumnya. "Bodoh. Tanggal jadian itu tidak penting Sakura. Yang terpenting adalah apakah kamu mencintai pasangamu atau tidak. Lagipula, jika besok kita jadian kembali, itu semua tidak akan bermakna seperti tanggal jadian kita saat pertama kali."

Sakura menaikan alisnya, sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi bijak begini? Sejak kapan pula Sasuke berbicara lebih dari 20 kata?

"Lagipula," Sasuke diam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya –melirik sang kekasih apakah Sakura memperhatikan atau tidak. "Kamu lebih cantik daripada tanggal cantik itu."

Dan selanjutnya, Sakura merasakan pipinya memanas.

**.**

**.**

Ternyata, tidak perlu tanggal cantik untuk mempercantik suatu hubungan. Dengan dia mencintaimu dan kamu mencintai dia, itu sudah terlihat cantik bukan?

**.**

**.**

**FIN**


End file.
